


Samurai

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Omega, Harassment, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Slash, Protective Oikawa Tooru, mild sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Whilst looking for a book in a store, an alpha strikes up a 'conversation' with Kageyama.





	Samurai

.

Exams were going to be the death of him.

Not because of their hold on his future but because of how much _time_ and effort he spent preparing for them. Not only did he have to study, but he had practice exams and tutoring sessions and had to borrow books from the library, and if he didn't do any of these things he'd fail. And then he’d fall into either Daichi or his mother's bad graces.

So despite how much he hated it, he spent the time.

Recently however, the library had become much too crowded for him and as he needed a book on the _Samurai era_ to work on, he'd hoped the nearest book shop would have something for him instead.

He'd come straight from school, still in his uniform, but he'd shed his blazer from the heat and had tied it around his waist, wandering through the aisles to find the 'History' section. He knew it would be easier to just ask a sales attendant but they looked busy and he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now anyway.

Unfortunately, as he browsed, an arm reached past him to pick a book from above his head and he ducked automatically, turning toward whoever it was behind him.

"Sorry," The alpha standing there smiled easily, taking the book and flicking through the pages. He hovered around the area still, whilst Kageyama continued to look for 'History', until eventually his presence forced him to move on out of sheer discomfort.

He inched past into another aisle and ran his hands down some of the bigger books that started to look promising. He lifted one out, turning to the contents and checking to see if _Samurai_ came up at all, but he felt his skin tingle when that same alpha brushed past him.

"Excuse me." He murmured as he did, taking a book from right next to Kageyama down and looking through it. Kageyama tried not to let his disregard for personal space bother him and wondered if he’d follow again, when he moved on.

Was he doing some sort of project? He looked old enough to be a parent, not a student, but maybe he was in University. Still, he'd been in the fiction section just a moment ago and he wasn’t a paranoid person generally but he also didn’t like it when alphas stood so close.

Deciding to leave the section, Kageyama stepped around him and immediately caught a glimpse of a sword on the cover of a book, heading toward it. Once he had it in his hands, he walked toward the nearest seat and sat down to double-check that it had everything he needed before he bought it. The title literally read _'Samurai Era'_ which was exactly what he needed but there was no harm in checking.

"You know there are still some Samurai around, right?" The alpha from before said, now standing over him. Kageyama looked up from the book and blinked up at him, "A lot of books will tell you their time ended centuries ago, but that's not true."

"Um." Kageyama blinked, wondering why this man wanted to talk to him, "I ... didn't know that."

The man nodded, smiling, and trailing his eyes over his body, "I like your outfit." He then commented, and Kageyama paused. He was in the male-omega uniform. Simple blouse, trousers and blazer. He had a bow around his collar and had his blazer off, but there was nothing special about the rest of it, "It's cute."

"Um. Thank you?" Deciding that he should just brave the library, Kageyama stood, putting the book aside, "I - um. I need to go."

"Aren't you going to put the book back?" The alpha asked, frowning, "It's not nice for the assistants, to have to run around picking stray books up."

Kageyama looked at the till-point and saw the attendants working hard to help a queue of customers and winced. That was true. He picked the book back up, heading back to the section that he'd gotten it from.

As soon as he found its place however, two arms pinned him in place and he turned as much as he could, staring up at the alpha with wide eyes.

"Do you have an alpha?" He was asked and he shook his head, mute with uncertainty and a hint of fear over what he should do in this situation. The attendants were all at the till-point and no one else had passed them by since he'd started looking in the area, "Really? With a pretty face like that?"

"Um. Sir." Trying to squeeze out from between his arms, Kageyama forced himself to stay polite, "I need to get home."

"Why, what's the rush?" The alpha grinned, "Can't we talk?"

"No. I need to go." Kageyama shook his head, trying again to leave, but his chin was grabbed and lifted up. It didn’t hurt but it was effective in making him freeze and the alpha didn't seem to know how much he was frightening him or maybe he just didn't care, because he still had that easy smile on his face and his stance was casual.

"God the things I could do to you." He said slowly, and Kageyama felt cold, "I saw you walk in here you know, in your tight trousers, and your _legs."_ He leered, "I'd love to see them bare."

"Um - "

"Do you have a number?" His chin was released and he pressed himself back into the shelves behind him and shook his head, "Oh come on, everyone your age has a phone. What's your number?"

Kageyama stared up at him and struggled to think of something to do. Did he hit him? What if he was hit back? What if he got in trouble for it? He could always block the number if he gave it but then, what if he saw this guy again?

"I - " He stammered, his face burning, "Um."

"You know he's fifteen, right?" A voice suddenly spoke up and both Kageyama and the alpha turned toward it, the former startling when he realised who it was. Oikawa stood there with a newly bought book in a plastic bag, his arms folded and his expression disgusted, "I mean. I assume you know that, considering he's in his school uniform."

The alpha narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm his senpai." Oikawa said, airily.

“I see.” The alpha nodded, “Well there’s no problem here, we’re just having a conversation.”

“An inappropriate conversation with someone underage.” Oikawa corrected and the alpha bristled at the word ‘underage’ more than anything else.

“All I’m doing is asking for his number.” He snapped, “If that’s inappropriate, then you’ve clearly never gotten a date.”

“I have actually.” Oikawa said, “And the difference here is that, I date people my _age.”_

Turning away from him the alpha rolled his eyes, giving Kageyama a smile, “Ignore him. I’ll just take your number and we can finish this another time.” Kageyama blinked, looking at Oikawa, and immediately he saw his senpai’s face morph into something livid.

“Sir. I really think you should back off.” He growled. “Like right now."

"Or what?" The alpha snapped at him and Oikawa glared.

"Or I'll make you." Kageyama froze when their scents heightened, hoping there wouldn't be a fight, but only a few moments later Oikawa was sprawled on the ground and security was taking the alpha away. His legs felt stiff as he stepped forward, watching Oikawa stand and dab at his lip.

"… are you okay?" He asked, squeezing the book in his hands.

Oikawa huffed. "Fine. Bastard could hardly punch." He looked at him then, taking Kageyama's appearance in and frowning. He knew he was probably red and his eyes were still wide, which was why Oikawa's next question made sense, "Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded slowly, taking in a breath, and Oikawa nodded back, turning to leave, "Oikawa-san - !" He stopped, his back to him, "Why did you do that?"

Spinning back around, Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "You're my kouhai," He said, like it was that simple, "And that guy was an asshole."

"But you got hit for it." Kageyama protested and Oikawa snorted.

"And what? He was leaning over you like he - " He stopped himself, sighing, "Are you getting that book?" He then asked and Kageyama blinked, looking down at it and shaking his head, "Well put it back and I'll walk you home."

"What? But you live in the opposite dire - "

"Just put the damn book back and come hold my hand so people think we're dating." Oikawa snapped, "If we see that guy out there, that might be the only deterrent he'll listen to."

Kageyama didn't know what deterrent meant but he supposed Oikawa wouldn't ask to hold hands for a stupid reason and he didn't mind the idea at all either. He pushed the book back in place and stepped forward to take Oikawa's hand and follow him out the store.

The alpha _was_ standing around out there as they left and Kageyama ducked his head down to avoid his gaze.

"Lying bitch." He muttered when they passed, likely about Kageyama having said that he didn't have an alpha, but he didn't try to punch Oikawa again and they managed to walk away without fuss.

As they walked however, Oikawa continued fuming and his scent made the hairs on the back of Kageyama’s neck rise, but he didn’t let go of his hand and he didn’t quicken his pace to get this walk over with either.

He did mutter under his breath though and Kageyama kept his head down until he recognised the cobbles for his street.

“Here.” Oikawa said, letting him go and gesturing to his house. Kageyama rocked on the balls of his feet, looking at him.

“Thank you for helping me, Oikawa-san,” He said and Oikawa put a hand on his head, pushing him back a step.

“Next time, just kick him and run.” He ordered and Kageyama frowned.

“What if I get in trouble?” He asked and Oikawa shrugged.

“Tell them an alpha was harassing you and it was self-defense.” He said, “And if it’s the same guy, call me.”

 _“Call_ you?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded, “Unfortunately, Tobio-chan, in this world, alphas only listen to alphas.” He sighed, “So if anyone doesn’t believe you or if it’s the same guy, then call me.” He waved a hand, “I don’t mind pretending to be your alpha to get rid of assholes.”

Kageyama looked at him, noting the flush on his cheeks, “Only to get rid of assholes?” He asked and Oikawa’s entire posture changed as he grinned.

“Don’t get cute, Tobio-chan.” He said, turning to leave, “See ya!”

Kageyama watched him go, the fear he’d felt from the book shop dissipating and blurring into something warm.

“See you.” He mumbled to the wind, heading toward his house. As he did, he received a text and glanced down at it, raising an eyebrow.

 

_I find it disturbing that you weren’t concerned I remembered where you live_

_Even if I helped you, you should never be so trusting._

_Idiot._

Kageyama frowned, typing back.

 

_Oikawa-san, you would never do anything bad_

_It’s not so trusting to know that_

He didn’t get a reply and yet somehow, he knew that Oikawa was smiling.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Golden! :D


End file.
